In recent years, various techniques relating to the layout and shape of a connector that connects printed circuit boards (PCB) have been developed in order to realize a smaller size and a higher packaging density of an electronic apparatus such as an information processing apparatus. For example, there is a technique using a stack connector to electrically connect a motherboard and a module PCB in the electronic apparatus.
A stack connector is provided on a module PCB in a manner such as to be flush with an electronic component to be mounted. Therefore, when the module PCB is connected to a motherboard with the stack connector, an electronic component on the motherboard opposes the electronic component on the module PCB. For this reason, all electronic components are located between the module PCB and the motherboard, and this increases packaging density.
However, when the stack connector is used, it is difficult to properly connect the module PCB to the motherboard because the stack connector is hidden from view by the module PCB. If the module PCB is improperly connected including due to lack of checking the position of the connector, the electronic components sometimes interfere with other components or members and break the components or members.
The disclosed technique has been made in view of the above and other circumstances, and an object of the disclosed technique is to provide an electronic apparatus in which a module PCB can be easily and reliably connected using a stack connector.
According to an embodiment of an electronic apparatus disclosed in this application, it is possible to easily and reliably connect a module PCB using a stack connector.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-327646 discusses a connecting member and a connecting method therefor.